Several techniques are available to inspect industrial parts for internal flaws. The nondestructive methods include ultrasonics, eddy current inspection, x-rays, and computed tomography. Ultrasonics requires couplant fluid and its success depends on the surface condition of a test part. The eddy current method detects near surface flaws only. X-rays detect internal flaws without depth information. Computed tomography provides depth information but the process requires a lengthy data acquisition process as well as excessive computational time.